The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure using an anisotropic conductive material and an electro-optical apparatus and a touch panel that include the mounting structure.
In electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, car navigation systems, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, input function-added electro-optical apparatuses, in which an input device termed a touch panel is arranged on the surface of an electro-optical apparatus, allowing a user to input information while referring to an image displayed in an image display area of the electro-optical apparatus, are used. In such input function-added electro-optical apparatuses, electronic apparatuses in which a semiconductor IC or a flexible substrate is mounted in a substrate for the electro-optical apparatus or a substrate for a touch panel, and an anisotropic conductive material is used for such mounting are widely used.
Here, for the case of the anisotropic conductive material, in order to decrease a resistance value between the electrodes, the conductive particles are securely pressed between the electrodes so as to be deformed. Thus, configuring the unevenness of the electrode surface to be equal to or less than ⅔ of the particle diameter of the conductive particles is proposed (see JP-A-2003-255849).
In addition, when the first electrode positioned in the bottom portion of the opening portion of the insulating layer formed on the substrate and the second electrode that is a flexible substrate are electrically connected to each other by an anisotropic conductive material, making the size of the opening portion to be larger than the second electrode and configuring the depth of the opening portion, the particle diameter of conductive particles, and the thickness of the second electrode to have a predetermined dimensional relationship is proposed (see JP-A-2008-233471).